Guardian-Class Shuttle
The Guardian-Class Shuttle was the first shuttle made for Yulair. Like many other Armana Engineering ships, it was highly versatile. The shuttle was made mainly for personal transport between capital ships of the fleet, but soon found its way into getting modified and mass-produced with other features. Soon enough the shuttle was being used for boarding operations, cargo transport, and even diplomatic missions. It also started gaining armament for combat. Known Battles/Events Known Models *Guardian-Class Shuttle/t (Transport for passengers and cargo) *Guardian-Class Shuttle/s (Troop transport/boarding operations) *Guardian-Class Shuttle/c (Cargo transport only) *Guardian-Class Shuttle/d (Diplomatic transport) *Guardian-Class Shuttle/ci (Civilian) *Guardian-Class Shuttle/p (Passengers only) Versatility The shuttle was highly versatile, like many other Yulairian ships. It had many configurations, such as a passenger transport, or even a combat shuttle. The shuttle had little difficulty being stored in a Valiant-Class Carrier. Various Facts/Info The Diplomatic Guardian-Class Shuttle had a special chrome-like material placed on the front of the engines, known as Alarin, used to give the shuttle a more "royal" look. A Closer Look Guardian-Class Shuttle/t The Guardian-Class Shuttle/t was the main type of shuttle, and the "template" for other models. It was able to carry a small amount of passengers and cargo, mainly meant for shuttling officers and supplies from ship to ship. It had a door to the side, in the entry room, where the passengers, cargo, and crew would either disembark or board the craft. Defenses The Guardian-Class Shuttle/t had a grade nine shield generator, and relatively light armor. The armor and shield generators put together were able to withstand a very large amount of punishment from weaponry. Shields The shield generator was capable of withstanding medium-heavy amounts of fire. The shield's had no advanced designs, like the AS-25, but still were able to defend the ship very well. Armor The armor of a Guardian-Class Shuttle/t was relatively light, but was extremely strong against projectiles, such as warheads. Another weakness of it was heat. Countermeasures The Guardian-Class Shuttle/t had no countermeasures installed, however, if worse came to worse a crew could put on some sort of space suit and open the side door and let the cargo fly. Offenses The Guardian-Class Shuttle/t had no built-in offensive weaponry. The Interior The interior of a Guardian-Class Shuttle/t had two rooms, like the AS-25. The cockpit, and the cargo/passenger room. The Cockpit The cockpit was where the shuttle was, obviously, piloted. The seating configuration in a Guardian-Class Shuttle/t had 4 seats. The pilot's chair, the co-pilot's chair, and 2 passenger chairs. The cockpit had a window tinter, much like the AS-25. The Passenger/Cargo Room The passenger/cargo room was where the cargo and passengers would stay. The room was rectangular, and had a boarding ramp that went off to the side. An outer layer of "doors" would open on the exterior of the shuttle, and the boarding ramp would come down, allowing passengers to come on or off, and to let cargo be loaded or unloaded. Engines The Guardian-Class Shuttle/t had 4 engines. They used quite a bit of power, and weren't the most maneuverable, but gave better than average speeds. They were also very reliable, and needed very little maintenance. Other Various Systems The Guardian-Class Shuttle/t wasn't very often modified by the crew, but did have slightly changed control layouts from crew to crew, and of course, window tinters, that worked much the same way the AS-25's did. Guardian-Class Shuttle/s The Guardian-Class Shuttle/s was used for troop transport, and boarding operations. It was basically the same as the Guardian-Class Shuttle/t, but it had a different "cargo/passenger" room. Defenses The Guardian-Class Shuttle/s had the same defenses as the Guardian-Class Shuttle/t, but also had a shield that covered the exit of the troops. Offenses The Guardian-Class Shuttle/s had no built-in offensive weaponry, like the Guardian-Class Shuttle/t. Engines The engines on a Guardian-Class Shuttle/s were the same as the ones on the Guardian-Class Shuttle/t. The Interior The interior of a Guardian-Class Shuttle/s was the same was a Guardian-Class Shuttle/t, but had a different "back room", more optimized for troop transport, and quick deployment. The Cockpit The cockpit of a Guardian-Class Shuttle/s was the same as the Guardian-Class Shuttle/t, but had slight differences with the control layout. The Boarding Room The boarding room, also known as the deployment room, or troop room, was where the soilders would stay until deployment. Instead of a side door like the Guardian-Class Shuttle/t, the room had a large back door/ramp, where troops could deploy from. A small shielding system protected the room so that troops could get out, and get cover, instead of being attacked as soon as the door drops. It normally would have locker-like containers, for equimpent, and other things. It also had a small assortment of weaponry onboard for the troops. For boarding operations, when getting into a hanger was not possible, the shuttle could dock with the enemy ship, and then a cutting device would cut a hole into the ship, and then a troop-sized hole would open in the floor of the ship, allowing the troops to drop into the enemy ship. Guardian-Class Shuttle/c The Guardian-Class Shuttle/c was used only for cargo transport, and often used as trade ships, or put on Goliath-Class Freighters, to help ferry cargo. Defenses The Guardian-Class Shuttle/c had no different defenses than the Guardian-Class Shuttle/s or Guardian-Class Shuttle/t. However, some of the crews would slightly modify defenses. Offenses The Guardian-Class Shuttle/c had no built-in offenses, like the Guardian-Class Shuttle/s or Guardian-Class Shuttle/t. Engines The Guardian-Class Shuttle/c's engines were almost the same as the Guardian-Class Shuttle/s's or Guardian-Class Shuttle/t's, but had a bit more speed, and less maneuverabiltiy. The Interior The interior of a Guardian-Class Shuttle/c interior was basically the same as a Guardian-Class Shuttle/s or Guardian-Class Shuttle/t's interior. The Cargo Room The back room of a Guardian-Class Shuttle/c was the same as a Guardian-Class Shuttle/t's, but it had no place for passengers, and was made more efficent for cargo. It also had a side door. Guardian-Class Shuttle/d The Guardian-Class Shuttle/d was a diplomatic transport, with more "royal" features on the interior and exterior. The ship was only used for diplomatic missions. Defenses The Guardian-Class Shuttle/d had more advanced defenses the most of the other ships, to protect the diplomats incase of being attacked, as they would be better targets. Shields The shields of a Guardian-Class Shuttle/d were much more advanced that others. The shields were made more powerful through several modifications, but were able to use just as much power as any other shuttle's shields. Armor The armor of a Guardian-Class Shuttle/d was not very different from any other shuttle's, but was made slightly heavier, in exchange for speed. Offenses The Guardian-Class Shuttle/d had no offenses installed, most of the time. Some ships would have hidden turrets, or cannons. However, each ship was very different as far as offenses went. Engines The engines of a Guardian-Class Shuttle/d were much more different, as far as performance went, than most shuttles. They were made more maneuverable and given better speed. These advanced systems, however, made it so the systems would have to become much more complex, meaning Guardian-Class Shuttle/d's were not made very often. However, large numbers of diplomatic shuttles wouldn't have been needed anyway. The Interior The interior of a Guardian-Class Shuttle/d was no different in the cockpit, but, changed in the "back room". The Diplomat Room The "Diplomat Room" was where the diplomats would stay. It was a very basic rectangle, with a large couch and small coffee table. The diplomats would stay there until they arrived at their destination. Guardian-Class Shuttle/ci The Guardian-Class Shuttle/ci was a shuttle that was made for civilian use. Each shuttle was very different, and used for many things, depending on the owner. The shuttle had no weaponry, or defenses, except for minor shields. Most people modified their ships for what ever use. Family transport, inter-planetary travel, ect, ect. For the most part, people only used them for inter-planetary travel, and not on the planet. As each person would change their ship with different features, it would be impossible to describe this series correctly. Guardian-Class Shuttle/p The Guardian-Class Shuttle/p was used as a passenger transport, and had all the same systems as a Guardian-Class Shuttle/t, aside for the cargo area being removed and replaced with seats. Category:Yulair Category:Air Craft Category:Space Ship Category:List of G articles Category:Yulairian Ships Category:Ship Type:Shuttle Category:Class A articles